1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and an implementation method thereby. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which automatically installs or deletes an application, and an implementation method thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
A service providing apparatus providing a service is connected to a display apparatus, thereby providing the service to the display apparatus. Recently, as various services are provided to the display apparatus in the form of applications, the service providing apparatus may also provide a service in an application form. According to a related art, the applications are generally downloaded from an application store by a user selection and installed. The application store has a tremendous number of applications, and it is inconvenient for the user to search, download, and execute an application performing a particular service one by one in the application store in order to use the particular service.
Further, the particular service provided by the service providing apparatus may be displayed to the user using a user-interface (UI) or may receive the user selection using the UI. Since the UI is specific to the service providing apparatus (or the service provider), the display apparatus generates UI through firmware for the particular service providing apparatus (or the service provider). Therefore, the related art involves a problem in that firmware needs to be developed by each service providing apparatus (or the service provider).